My Skin
by Lilith Fea
Summary: He was an Elven prince who sought to reclaim his people's birth right. And she, a human girl who doesn't belong in the world she came from. Will she be able to melt the Silverlance's heart, in time to save humanity and his soul from destruction? What do you do when everything is at stake, all for the heart of a broken prince? Inspired by all and many fanfics I've read.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello there my fair, fanfic loving darlings, it is I, Lilith Fea, and i happen to be new here, well, 'new' as in new account, but i have been reading fanfiction for a long time now. this fanfic has been inspired by all sorts of the many fanfictions I've read, both from Hellboy and other fandoms, so you will forgive me if you may see some similarities here and there. so in case you see anything that may have come from somewhere else please note that i am not taking any credit for your idea whatsoever, just having fun and incorporating great aspects of different fanfiction to make something that will be enjoyed by others. i don't own anything and yada yada yada...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"We die, and the world will be poorer for it…"

Were the grave words of the last Elven prince of Bethmora, before shattering on the clockwork floor in a sea of ash and clay. He, along with his twin, Princess Nuala, met their bitter end that day in the ruins of their faded city, in martyr hopes their race will find peace in the obliteration of another. It is a sad end to such an epic tale, to perish in blind belief and savage rage, the blood lust that which consumed the Prince's heart soon lead them both to their demise. But fate is yet to be done with them.

"The Prince has chosen the path of bloodshed and war," A woman said, sitting in a dark, empty chamber, with her two sisters; their skin, old and chaffed, their hair sparse and unkempt, yet none of them had eyes. "While the Princess chose the path of the noble, and sacrificed her life for those of others…"

"Yes, such a strange pair those two were; one who sought to inflict pain and one who fought to heal the pain." The second sister chuckled, running her boney fingers over the glowing thread spun through the crooked old spindle they all gathered around.

"But the Prince spoke of truth, and the world shall become a most dreadful place in their absence." The third spinster said in a grave voice, they've watched for a long time, observing the lives of every living soul on the planet, silently working on the delicate weavings and interlockings of fate, tirelessly feeding straw into their creaking, old spindle; spinning straw into gold.

"The universe speaks to us my sisters, it calls to us, pleading in consequence, we must set right what has been done wrong and give back what has been taken." The ancient sisters nodded their agreement and wove into the very fabric of all life a new destiny for the fallen Elf royals, and a soul that must prevail to achieve what none could; to melt the heart of the Silverlance prince. And just like that, time unraveled itself, turning back to the moment when Prince Nuada's path shall cross with another.

* * *

 _…_ _And in the midst of all the wars and bloodshed, the warrior prince watched as mortal men defiled and corrupted the earth with their greed and everlasting ambition, thus slaughtering thousands upon thousands of his people. But when his father and sister chose to form a truce with mortal men, a dark shadow descended upon the prince's heart, and not even his twin, the beautiful elf princess could melt the ice in the Silverlance's heart._


	2. Ch 1 Glass

**Chapter One**

"She went this way, hurry, don't let her escape!" A man dressed is a crisp black suite barked at his comrades, searching high and low for the person of their interest.

A woman dressed in very scarce clothing pressed herself deeper into the shadows in an effort to conceal herself from her assailants. Trying to calm her frantic heart beat and erratic breathing, she wondered briefly how she had managed to get caught in another situation that may very well cost her her life, this would not be the first time a band of smugglers tried to kidnap her and put her up for auction, in fact it has happened many times before but she is often lucky enough to escape each scruple with barely a scratch.

She knew why these men are after her, it's because of her eyes. At a very young age, she knew she was different from everybody else, her classmates and peers took her for a freak, an abomination to the rest of the world because of her unique appearance, but for the high society and the rich, abominations are the new trend of pets. Like a caged animal in a zoo, the people who hunted her down, liked to stare and gawk at her, binding her with chains and golden cages. She escaped a dozen times before, but still that did not deter her captors from tracking her down once again, they came up with a name for her kind; they call her _Seer._

"Here you are, you sneaky, slippery little bitch!" lost in her own musings, she did not notice when one of the men came from behind her, yanking at her hair from the back of her skull, the sharp pain making her yelp in surprise. "I've had just about enough of your games, do you know how much money these upper class pricks are willing to pay us for something like you?! You really think I'd let you get away that easy, huh, freak!"

"Let me go, you monster!" She thrashed violently in her assailant's tight hold.

"Monster, eh? I'll show you just how much of a monster I can be you useless piece of shit!" the man spat at her, malice dripping from every word like acid tar, making her squirm and bile to rise in her throat as the man forced his hard, chaffed lips onto hers. Her violator yanking harder at her hair, a rough hand ripping what was left of her ragged clothing, she felt sick in her stomach as the man forcibly plundered her mouth with his tongue, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't, instead she bit hard on his offending tongue, causing him to hit her, hard across the face, he threw her to the rough tarmac, bruises and scrapes already peppering her forearms. "You sly, little bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

"Hey! Paul, don't damage the artifact, you know how those rich ass pricks get when people break their toys." Another man yelled, stopping her rapist from taking her innocence. "Come on man, stop screwing around, that freak is worth a lot of money so we don't want you to end up killing it!" These people did not even consider her as a human being, they treated her like an object, meant to be sold and bartered for, and for the first time in a long time she felt hot tears trailing down her pale cheeks. Human beings can be such cruel and savage creatures at times, trading off the life of another for a large sum of money, men who take women by force, people inflicting pain on others just because they can.

"Tch! Whatever man, artifact or not, she's still a bitch. Hell, if she wasn't worth so much money I would've screwed her already," the man, the one she assumed was Paul, yanked at her hair again, pulling her up to her feet, the throbbing pain in her skull causing her vision to be dotted with white stars. "Hey, freak look at me!" he said, gripping at her face painfully, turning her head with a sharp tug.

"B –Bastard!" She sputtered and spat in his right eye, the burly man clutching at her hair did not even hesitate when he swung his fist and connected with her gut, drawing a strangled groan from the odd looking girl before she fell limp and completely silent.

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of chattering voices and the feel of cold glass against her bare back, people were starting to gather around her glass cage, gawking at the anomaly that is her, their curious stares and fascination made her feel scrutinized and self conscious. They had taken her humanity and stripped her of her garments, and sealed her inside this glass case to put on display, to be viewed like a rare bird so close to extinction. Do they not feel remorse?

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a very rare specimen, a species thought to be long extinct called a _Seer,"_ The auctioneer started the bidding, with her as the item at hand. "These creatures are believed to be able to see the past, present and future. A most precious artifact indeed."

She could feel the curious stares and calculating gaze of the bidders. She braced her hands on the glass when two security guards pushed the wheeled glass case in the middle of the podium, showcasing her, like an animal, to all eyes present.

"We start the bidding at 500,000 thousand, do I hear 550,000?" The bidding went on, the prices accumulating higher and higher, all hoping to claim her as their property. "And we have a million and fifty, going once, going twice, sold to bidder number 24!"

She looked up at her new owner, a small mewl escaping her dry throat as she saw the middle aged man, staring at her with lewd eyes, she has a feeling he will not be using her to tell his fortunes. The thought made her shudder and tears to sting the back of her eyes. Again, two armed men came to roll her case away, parking the wheeled case to the side of the room, then covered her case with a white cloth, preventing her from seeing through the glass. The darkness gave her cold comfort, at least no one would be gawking and staring at her. She closed her eyes, hoping to fade away, fear and exhaustion finally taking its toll on her mortal body.

"And now we move on to our next item, No. 777, a piece of the royal crown of Bethmora…" The Auctioneer carried on, when in a sudden flash of lighting, everything went dark; the guests panicking in their seats. She could hear the sudden gasps and the shuffling of footsteps as she sat huddled in the dark.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please keep your seats, the Auction will restart shortly, I'm sure it is just a temporary loss of power." Atoned by the Auctioneer to reassure the anxious guests. "Now, for the First time at auction, a piece of the royal crown of Bethmora, coming to us from a long lost culture…"

"Lost?" A strong, deep voice echoed, drawing her attention. There is a strange familiarity to it, almost like a long lost memory or a dream, or perhaps a vision. . "Not at all, forgotten by you, perhaps, But very, very much alive." Again she could hear the loud gasps and nervous chatter of people, stoking her curiosity.

"Who are you, sir?!"Demanded the auctioneer. She could feel the electric charge of danger in the air, and she knew in her heart that these people would die tonight, she can see it in her head, a gauzy vision that keeps on playing until they are as vivid as reality. Screaming, chaos and blood, rippling in her head, pulling her in, tormenting her like a nightmare.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor, and I am here, sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine…" his tone was calm, but the threat couldn't be any more palpable if he had spat it in the old man's face.

"Security! Call security!" The Auctioneer yelled, but then there was crashing and breaking and screaming. The girl in her glass case could not see what is taking place outside her cage, but she knows that her vision is coming true, the blood curdling scream of a woman chilled her bones, her heart beating frantically, like a caged beast trying to break its way out of her chest.

"Sit down! Proud, empty, hollow things that you are," The deep, menacing voice snarled. "And let this remind you why you once feared the dark." The tone in the stranger's voice froze the blood in her veins, and before she could let out a breath, more screaming had ensued, a stampede of footsteps pounded the carpeted floor. She felt suffocated and trapped in her confinement cage as she clawed at the smooth surface, the dark heightening her other senses.

People were screaming and probably dying out there, yet she had no clue at all, anything could be happening right now and she could not tell what it is, she can't control what she sees in her visions or whether they will come true or not. Suddenly something large and solid slams against the surface of the glass, dragging the sheet of fabric over the glass with it as it slumps over on the floor; it was a man, half of his face was in tatters, his skin slick with blood and small winged beasts with sharp incisors sprouted from his hollowed stomach. The scene before her was gruesome and she fought the bile from rising in her throat, the tiny creatures gnawed at the flesh of the guests, like piranhas in a feeding frenzy and once they are done, they leave nothing, not even the bones of their latest meal.

A loud, ear shattering scream pierced through the chaos, she had not realized it came from her own lips until she saw a flash of gold, and long silver blond hair. He stood there, amid all the bloodshed and carnage, looking like a marble statue, or an angel of death, sent to deliver his final vengeance. He came towards her, his eyes, boring into her with cold, golden rage. His steps, graceful and sure, steps that of a warrior, of one who delivers death with sweet relief upon the victim's eyes.

With each long stride he took towards her, she took a step back, but there is only so much she can go in her tight containment, her back now firmly placed on the opposite glass. Her heart could barely keep up as fear crept deeper into her bones paralyzing her on the spot. The liquid gold of his eyes made it impossible for her to look away, he had captured her, like a bird with broken wings. And before she could even blink, Prince Nuada struck the glass separating them, the force of his strength shattering the smooth surface, in an instant, shards of broken glass came raining down, cutting through her pale, delicate skin, and getting caught in the thick waves of her ebony hair.

Suddenly her mouth felt so dry and her hands trembled with fear and something else, something akin to, dare she say it? Excitement? Thrill? A shudder went up her spine when he bent over, she closed her eyes, expecting something to happen, something bad. She was surprised when he wrapped the piece of cloth at her feet over her trembling body, covering her modesty. When she opened her eyes, he was already standing at his full height, staring her down, like a king looking down on a piece of filth.

Somehow all the chaos around her didn't seem to matter at all. Before she could even manage to open her mouth to speak, he had already taken her forearm, dragging her to a tall window. Suddenly the world turned upside down as he tossed her over his strong shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. It wasn't until they were swiftly falling out of the side of a ten story building did she finally find her voice as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

And when she was finally upright on her feet again, she found herself sinking into his Golden eyes, like liquid gold steadily burning over a smoldering fire. And the raging storm above did not even brush the edges of her mind.

* * *

 _She was drowning, she knew she was, she had to be, for she could not breathe. Not with him standing so close in front of her, his golden eyes peering down at her with such cold calmness, his long silver spun hair slipping over his broad shoulders. He was so beautiful, so devastatingly beautiful…_


	3. Ch 2 Captive

**Chapter Two**

The underground troll market was an over abundance of stalls and shops, built within the walls of a large cavernous tunnel beneath the city of New York. Creatures and all manner of Fea crowded the labyrinth like alley ways and roads that leads to all types of shops and businesses. It was like an oriental city, lit by lanterns and lamp posts hung on shop fronts and stalls. It was hard to believe this great city-like place existed for so long, unnoticed by any of the people living above.

The Prince walked through the throngs of 'people' each one parting to make way for the pale monarch. It would seem the prince is well loved and respected by his subjects, much to the girl's surprise. He had been walking a few paces ahead of them, with his trusty friend and right hand man –troll- trailing him on his left side, with her hoisted over the large beast's shoulder. Had she not been so frightened by the golden eyed prince maybe she would've protested, but the look he gave her when he brought her here silenced any retorts she might've had on her tongue.

He did not threaten her, nor hurt her in any manner, instead, wordlessly dragged her down to this hidden marketplace, with no indication of what he plans to do with her. She had already devised a plan in her head; the first chance she gets, she'll make a run for it, but if worse comes to worst and the prince _does_ decide to do something to her, she'd be royally screwed –pun intended- mindlessly, she let her eyes wander back to said prince, his hair was long, reaching almost the middle of his back and the ends were a warm golden color in contrast to the lighter strands above. For some reason she found her fingers itching to touch it, to see if they really are as soft and silky as they look.

Almost as if sensing her staring at him, Prince Nuada glanced back at the girl, her eyes quickly catching his. They were an odd thing, her eyes, such a deep, bright, unfathomable blue that almost mimics the sky on a clear starry night, over the vast fields of Bethmora in the olden days. If one looks closely enough, it would be like looking into the universe, each star having its rightful place, each star reflected in those sharp, ever curious blue irises of hers. It was the main reason why he brought her here, to understand what is so special about this girl, that her own kind would be willing to sell her off, like a rare specimen. A rare bird that very well may be the last of its kind.

She is a brave if not foolish girl, Prince Nuada thought. Despite the shaking of her hands or the trembling of her deep lavender tinted lips, she would match his stare every time he so much as glance at her, boldly stare into his eyes, silently challenging his will on who will be the one to bend first. In the end it is always her who breaks, and looks away swiftly, with her nose turned up in a haughty show of indifference. He would've considered her amusing if she did not always stare at him, glaring, boring holes into the back of his head as he walks in front of her.

They arrived at a smaller cavern, beneath the bustling city-like market above. The entrance consisted of a wide archway that leads to a small inner room, the walls were moist with dew, some parts covered with thick moss and other greeneries. The lights were dim, hanging on the carved stone ceiling, they were like small glowing stones, each varying with many different hues casting a shimmer of light over the smooth granite floor. It was then that she noticed a fire burning at a hearth, laid with all manner of blades and tools used in a smithy. There were also two doors on the left side wall, and a long table against the opposite wall laid out with all sorts of trinkets and gears, almost like the workings of a clockwork.

"Mr. Wink, you may come back once you have the items I've requested."

The burly looking troll turned to leave after setting her down on her feet, leaving her alone with the prince. She had not noticed when he had turned towards her, but he was suddenly too close, so close that she could feel his hair brushing over her bare shoulders, his hand firmly gripping her face, not enough to hurt her, just enough to make her shudder. Though she was not sure if it was out of fear or something else.

"What are you? Why were you being sold off by your own kind?" he asked, his tone was cold but not at all threatening.

She swallowed hard before answering, trying to find her voice. "I do not know what you mean, Prince, but they were auctioning me off because of what they mistake me to be."

"And what, pray tell, did those filthy humans believed you to be? Answer me!" The sharpness of his words made her flinch, a small groan escaping her throat as his grip tightened.

"They accused me of being a seer; someone who can tell the past, present and future. But they are wrong, I can't control my visions, neither can I say if it is in the past, the present or the future."

"You are a _human_ , you could do no such feat. To tell the past, present and future. So foolish to believe a mortal can possess such abilities." Prince Nuada scoffed at the very implication, humans are nothing but greedy, hollow creatures. They hold no affinity to the earth or to any magic that may give them the ability to tell the fortunes of the world. "Tell me, what is your name woman?"

"I'm Lilith." Her voice came out firmer than she thought it would.

Nuada's eyes widened for a moment. He had not expected her to bear such a rare name, he wondered if she was aware of the meaning and the story behind her name. The feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers, so fragile and weak, reminded him of what she is –a _human_ \- he let go of her face, the creamy white flesh of her cheeks was dotted with rosette indents of his rough hand.

"Prince, you speak of my humanity as if it is a curse, I must ask you why?" Lilith asked in a sudden bout of boldness. The prince's head cocking wildly to the side to look at her, his eyes filled with cold, hard rage.

" _Humans_ are nothing but vile, dissolute creatures, filled with greed and false ambition! They slaughter each other like animals, destroy the earth! And for what? The blind greed of man to reshape the world into an image that destroys everything pure and good!"he spat, the rage in his voice echoing on the tall stone walls.

"Is that why you killed all those people at the auction?! To exact vengeance to satisfy your own rage, _Prince?"_

"I will not be made to answer to you, human!"

"What? Are you going to kill me now too?" Sarcasm evident in her tone. Lilith did not know what made her so bold all of a sudden, but anger and fury lanced through her as he told her of his views of humanity, the generalization of every single human in the world; categorized as some sort of evil that must be extinguished from the world.

"No, but you are making me think I made a mistake when I decided to let you live."

"Why did you let me live, prince? Is there something you want from me?" Lilith could see something in his eyes, but she is not sure as to what it is, _yet._

"I let you live, merely because I was curious why they treated you as such, a decision I am starting to think unwisely upon, and what could I possibly want from you, _human?_ " his eyes flashed at her, but she did not feel fear, only anger and curiosity.

"Well, did you find the answer to satisfy your curiosity, Prince? If so, then release me, I am of no further use or value to you!"

"I will not take orders from a human! You are my prisoner now, and I say if you stay or go!" his sudden burst of outrage startled Lilith, making her flinch as he grabbed her arm and dragged her across the room. He opened one of the doors on the left side wall, and shoved her forcefully inside. Before she could turn around to face him, he had already closed the door.

"Let me out! Let me out you psycho!" Lilith pounded on the door with her fists, but it wouldn't budge. Panting, she finally gave up and sat on the floor, her back firmly against the cold, metal door that kept her prisoner. Quietly she let herself wallow in self pity, wondering how things had gotten to this. She felt the tears slipping from her eyes, hotly over her flushed cheeks. She wiped her face angrily with the hem of her makeshift robe. No, she will not cry, not because of him! The day she cries for him will be the day she dies!

* * *

Prince Nuada tried to ignore the presence of the woman in the other room, but he could feel her, her anger and her loneliness. He was surprised at first when she did not cower at his show of anger. She just stood there, staring up at him boldly as if she did not witness him massacre those people at the auction house. Did she have no sense of self preservation? Or is she just stupid? Prince Nuada knew she would stop at nothing to be free from him, he can see it in her eyes, those unfathomable blue eyes, her stubbornness is almost as great as his.

He let his mind wander further over her. When he first saw her earlier in the auction, he almost believed she was a nymph or some dryad, captured by those disgusting humans, she almost had him fooled, she looked so different from the normal female human; her skin was an unearthly white, like the moon, her hair was long and dark like ebony, and her lips, such a unique color they were, a deep, warm lavender. But the most intriguing thing about her are her eyes, so blue, so bright, reflecting the vast universe.

Prince Nuada shook his head, almost as if to clear it of her. He sighed and decided to train while he waits for his friend, Mr. Wink. He has requested some items to be purchased in the market before they head out again to the city. He took out his spear from its holster on his back, swinging it gracefully in the air, he could hear the fine Elven silver sing as he maneuvered it expertly in his calloused hands. He thrust the blade into his imaginary opponent, somersaulted and then flipped the blade over his broad shoulders, silver blond hair whirling about as he did another thrust and a swift back flip before landing on his feet.

A shadow caught the Elven prince's attention. Golden irises glancing to his side, not at all alarmed by the presence of the burly troll. Prince Nuada stilled himself for a moment, acknowledging the troll's presence. "Do you have what I've asked for my friend?"

The large, one armed troll nodded, uttering something about giving it to the girl before they leave. Nuada glanced back at the door, her incessant banging had stopped, a small, almost amused smile crossed the prince's lips. "No my friend, that can wait. For now, we must leave, I do not wish to tarry any longer than we have."

With a swift flip of his shimmering silver spear, Prince Nuada exited his lair, once again, to the surface to face his people, his father and his twin, Nuala. Her name causing his heart to reach out to her, like he always did when they were younger.

* * *

 _She was taken captive by the fair Elven prince, like a bird in a cage. She wonders briefly, why he had let her live, perhaps there is still an inkling of kindness in his heart towards humanity, then she would forcefully dismiss the thought, thinking back on all the lives he has taken. But then he turns and looks at her, his golden eyes would soften, even if just a little bit… and she is left completely breathless._


	4. Ch 3 Memory

**Chapter Three**

It has been exactly a day and a half since Lilith saw the prince, when he imprisoned her in this small, dimly lit room, and to say she is in a foul mood would be a great understatement of just how angry she really was. Lilith didn't like being locked up like an animal, or a possession, stored within dusty old rooms. It grated on her nerves, the thought of being the prince's play thing, only summoned when he is in need of amusement, or when he just wants to vent his horrid temper on someone.

The door opened widely, revealing the large silhouette of the burly troll she now knows as Mr. Wink. Only his timely visits gave her any indication of what hour of the day it was, when he brings her her meals. The large beast had also been thoughtful enough to bring her a new set of clothes, to replace the dirty white sheet she had been using as a makeshift robe. She wondered briefly, how did the prince

earn the loyalty of such a creature? His princely status aside, perhaps the troll owes his life to the prince?

Mr. Wink grumbled something Lilith could not understand, before setting the tray of food on the small night stand by the side of the small cot, then exited the room; closing the door behind him. Lilith didn't even look at the food laid out in front of her, instead, she padded to the door, clutching at the smooth wooden doorknob. She closed her eyes, wishing against all odds that it was not locked, but her prayers remained unanswered.

"Stupid psycho prince!" She grumbled under her breath. In a sudden fit of anger, Lilith pounded her fists against the door, hoping that it will get a rise out of the odd troll, and open the door, then she would run as if all hell had just broken loose. She kept at it until she could feel the sting of the metal against her small fists.

And within seconds the door swung open, but it was not Mr. Wink's one eyed stare that peered down at her, but rather the cold, piercing gaze of a golden eyed prince. "Woman, cease that infernal banging!" His deep, sultry voice came out as a snarl.

"I will not! Not until you let me go." Lilith matched his cold eyes with her bold, fiery gaze. Though her hands were shaking, she summoned whatever courage she had left to level her voice, to match his cool calm.

"What aspect of the word 'prisoner' do you not understand, _human?_ Are you so stupid you cannot even wrap your meager brain around such a simple word!" Lilith could feel his breath ghosting over her skin as he leaned closer towards her, pushing his over powering presence into hers.

"Well, if you think I'm so stupid then why keep me here, why not do us both a favor and just release me, that way we can both be happy! You wouldn't have to deal with my 'stupidity' anymore and I won't have to stress over cursing your name in my every waking moment, yes?"

Prince Nuada looked almost thoughtful as he pondered her words for a short moment, his golden eyes flashing wildly. Lilith gasped when he gripped her neck in his large hand, his slender fingers closing tighter over her throat. "I have had enough of you and your sharp tongue! You will remember your place, _human_! And if you don't, I will kill you."

Lilith clawed at his wrist and arm, trying to loosen his iron grip. Her throat was starting to burn as breathing became a desperate need, stars danced before her eyes. She could feel pain and fear, she felt so many things at once; sorrow, guilt, loneliness, betrayal, but the emotions were not hers. She lost sight of the prince and his vibrant, amber eyes, her mind taking her somewhere she has never been to before.

* * *

 _It was dark, the rain poured heavily as the night grew more frigid. Lilith walked into the dilapidated building, the red bricks now slick with mold and all manner of moss, a warm amber light beckoning her to enter, to explore deeper into the old building. She came towards a small archway, a wary, aged voice echoing from across the hall. The tall creature spoke in a strange language that was unfamiliar to Lilith, but for some reason she understood clearly what the creature had said._

 _"_ _Your royal highness, Prince Nuada, you honor us with your return. Before entering the council chamber, you must surrender your weapon." The creature said nervously, his long boney fingers lacing together._

 _"_ _I will not!" Lilith spoke defiantly, but it was not her own voice that echoed on the shuddering walls, but instead that of Prince Nuada. It was only then, Lilith realized where she was. She was in his head, this… All of this is nothing but a memory. She could feel everything he felt; strength, defiance, anger. Lilith felt his hand clasp the sword at his side, alarming the guards and his troll companion._

 _"_ _It is protocol sire, for peasants and prince alike-" It was all too quick for Lilith to comprehend, his movements flowing smoothly with deadly precision, and before any of the guards could manage to block his advances, Prince Nuada already had his blade pressed to the chamberlain's neck._

 _"_ _It will be my pleasure to finish you off, Chamberlain!" the words of his native tongue, slipping smoothly from his dark tinted lips. And again, Lilith could feel him, his heart beat against his chest, the power rippling beneath his taut muscles bound beneath his armor, and a presence, light and warm…_

 _"_ _Please brother, surrender it." Lilith inwardly gasped as she stared at the owner of the voice. It was a woman clad in black velvet and deep sultry reds, she was pale like the prince with silver spun hair that deepened to a warm gold at the bottom, they also shared the same eyes, though hers were a softer gold compared to his. Lilith felt the warmth spreading through the prince's chest, and the emotions that came with it; tenderness, longing, lust… and love. Emotions she never would've associated with Prince Nuada, until now._

 _Lilith stared at the beautiful elf, studied her through the eyes of the prince, and with a gentle bow Prince Nuada lowered his sword, offering it wholeheartedly to the woman. "For you, sister, anything." There was so much tenderness and longing with the way he said those few words, and somehow Lilith knew that his love for his sister ran deeper than just sibling affection. Only then did she get a glimpse of the heavy burden he carried in his heart._

 _She wanted to know more, to see, to understand, but she was slowly being pulled out of his mind. Her consciousness now returning to her body, and then it was all gone. Swallowed up by the darkness._

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes, she was met with silver spun hair and pale alabaster skin. Then she saw his scars, marring his back, giving her a glimpse of his pain, and suddenly she could no longer feel the anger and the fear in her heart. Only sadness, and a longing, a longing to heal Prince Nuada's pain and hatred._


	5. Ch 4 Lilith

**AN: hey guys! I know it's been like, forever since my last update and i'm really sorry about that, but i do have my reasons! I swear they're valid reasons! But never mind that and i hope you enjoy this new update**

 **Chapter Four**

 _'There was no rain today. Not a cloud in sight or a chill in the air, yet a young girl sat by the window sill of her bedroom, wishing for a good downpour. Lilith loved the rain, she finds comfort in it. During such times she could feel the earth pulsing with life, drumming in the beat of raindrops tapping on the roof. It washes away all her sorrows, and cleanses the earth. She loved the sunshine too, all those days lying in Sunkissed meadows weaving flower wreaths and running in the field near their house. But she loved the rain the most, because it gives off an odd sense of calm, the kind she rarely ever feel in their household._

 _Her father is the kind of man who rarely ever comes home sober, he is a drunkard and a brute who spends most of his free time drinking and gambling away everything they have, and every other day he'd hit her mom and she would hide in her closet, covering her ears with her hands. Those were the days she hated the most. She didn't understand how her mom could put up with all of this, she wouldn't leave him even after she had begged her to run away from this place, from her_ _brute of a husband, from the life of debt he had placed on her shoulders. Lilith was eleven years old back then, now as she sat hoping for rain, she is almost thirteen. Just a few more years and she can get the hell out of this place and go someplace else with her mom where not even her dad would find them._

 _"Henry, what have you done. How could you do something_ _like this?!" It was her mother's voice. There is no doubt her father, again, had gambled away the money he did not have. Pretty soon debt collectors would be knocking on their door asking for payment._

 _"Oh, shut up woman and let me drink in peace!" Was her father's drunken reply. Obviously he did not care for them at all. If he did, he wouldn't be doing any of the things he does. He wouldn't be making their lives miserable._

 _"I will not! I have watched you turn our lives into a living hell, but I will not let you do this!" There was a loud slap and the sound of glass breaking._

 _Lilith rushed down the narrow steps of their wooden staircase, stopping at the bottom steps as her father loomed over her mother; half of her face was bruised and swollen, and her father's empty scotch glass was broken on the wooden floor._

 _"Shut up you insufferable bitch! I'm the man of this house and I say what goes around here!" He yelled, yanking at the woman's hair. Lilith cringed, she remembered a time when she would watch her mother as she sat at her vanity table, applying her red lipstick and brushing her long ebony curls. She was the classic beauty Lilith always dreamed of becoming someday. But now she is a battered mess._

 _Henry raised his fist, ready to strike his helpless wife. "Stop! Please, no more..." Lilith crouched over her mother's crumpled form, halting her father's advances._

 _"No, Lilith go to your room. Please go to your room!" Her mother begged, but still she did not move._

 _"Get out of the way, girl!"_

 _"No! Why do you do this?! What have we ever done to you that you should punish us like animals!" She fired back at the man, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her eyes were not of an innocent child's, but rather, that of someone who has seen the horrors of the world. But still, there is a fire that burns bright and true in those fathomless blue irises._

 _"Why you ungrateful little tramp! You'll regret you ever crossed me young Missy. You want out of here so bad?" He gripped Lilith's upper arm, bruising her tender flesh, and grinned at her, his features dripping with malice. "Well, I guess it's alright after all if I give you away. You see, I just told your momma here that I was given you away to those nice people who always lends daddy a nice wad of cash. And since I obviously can't pay them, might as well just use you as a fair trade! What do you think darling, wouldn't our daughter make a nice whore in the brothel house."_

 _Lilith felt her world come to a crashing halt as her father's hollow laughter rumbled in her very bones. How could he do this?!_

 _"You can't! She's your child, Henry!" Her mother begged, but Lilith could not even talk, her mouth felt like sandpaper and her tongue was heavy like lead. The doorbell rang and the sound felt like it might crack the walls, but still Lilith could not find the words or the strength to speak._

 _Her father opened the door, and greeted four men dressed in black and old leather. "Right on time boys, I was just saying goodbye to my little girl! She's right over there, come on follow me, gentlemen."_

 _Even though the ringing has stopped, Lilith could still hear it echoing in her head as her mother clung to her for dear life as the men tried to take her away. It wasn't until one of the men shoved her mother aside, did she come back to her senses. Lilith fought back with all she had, a girl of barely thirteen, skinny as she was, fighting off four full grown men as best she could. She didn't even have to think twice when she saw an opening and bolted for the door, running as fast as her legs would carry her, with nothing but the clothes on her back and the fear of becoming a prostitute. She ran and ran until she knew she would not be found...'_

* * *

Lilith jolted up, sleep quickly receding from her mind. It was a just a dream, a memory of a past long ago. It has been seven years since she escaped that day, and she hasn't gone back since. She surveyed her surroundings for a brief moment, finding the familiar hearth nestled on a far wall, and on the opposite side is a set of doors. The prince's lair. She examined the warm blanket laid over her and the intricate persian rug beneath her, has it always been there? She did not know.

Swiftly, with cat like movements she wiggled her way out of the swaths of blankets and crept around to find the exit that would lead to her freedom. She made sure to take extra light steps, so as to not alert anyone who might be around.

"Human, it is most unbecoming to sneak around in someone else's home..." Lilith turned her head swiftly to the speaker. She sighed inwardly as she stared at the blonde prince.

He was sitting at the opening of the cavern, his pose relaxed and easy. His silver spun hair was neatly brushed and free of tangles, and he wore a loose, dark shirt that contrasts sharply with all his pale golden glory.

"Sorry..." She unwittingly murmured, dumbfounded by how devastatingly beautiful the prince was. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds waiting for him to speak.

"It is alright." He said so softly, she wouldn't have heard him if she wasn't listening so intently. It's almost as if he didn't realize he had spoken out loud. He did not look at her, solely focused on his golden trinket, tinkering with the tiny ornament.

"W-why am I not in my cell?" Lilith spoke thoughtfully. Nuada paused for a moment before continuing with his work.

"Would you rather be in there, human? Because if so, that can be easily arranged." His tone was cold but not harsh.

"No! No, of course not. I was just wondering! Must you always be so cynical?" To that he did not answer.

He placed his tools on the small table in front of him and turned to Lilith, his amber eyes tracing her odd features and the length of her pale neck. "Listen carefully to me human, for I will only say this once..." Lilith frowned deeply, preparing herself for what he has to say. "Forgive me, no man with honor and dignity should have treated you the way I have the previous night. Prisoner or not, you are still a woman."

Lilith couldn't help the smile from spreading over her lips. Perhaps he does have a heart after all, one that isn't as dark and crippled as she'd imagined it would be. "Is that why you're being so kind to me all of a sudden?"

Nuada suddenly gave out a bark of laughter, one that was bitter and hollow. "I can never be _'kind'_ to a human. No, I am simply being Civilized with you, after all, we are not brutes. It's the humans who are."

Lilith suppressed the angry words from coming out of her mouth, she did not like it when he spoke of humanity as an all out evil thing that must be extinguished. But then, she recalled his longing for his sister, his bedraggled heart that could not be mended for his pain is much too great. She sees it now, in his eyes, in the sad tilt of his half smiles and in the bitter hollowness of his laughter. And somehow, after all he has done to hurt her in the short amount of time they have known each other, she would still willingly break her own heart in exchange, if it meant it would mend Prince Nuada's.

He carried around on his shoulders the burden of the fate of his people, his hatred for humanity and a love in which could not be returned in the same way.

"Well then, since we are going to be civilized from now on, would you mind if I sat here with you for a while?" Lilith asked, hopeful.

"Do as you please, human." He said without even looking at her.

"As civilized people, I do have a name, and it is definitely not 'human' your majesty." She implied, saying the last bit with just a hint of sarcasm. She figured she'd go at this slowly, she wouldn't want to provoke him in any way possible. Especially now when he's decided to be _'civilized'._

"Name or not, you are one of them. No matter how hard you try to separate yourself from your kind, you are still, in fact, a human."

"Yes, that's true. But I still have a name." She said, almost like a whisper, but Nuada caught it still.

His golden eyes lingered on hers for a moment, before a question came into his mind.

"Are you familiar with the story behind your name?" Nuada watched as her bright, blue eyes lit up and a smile graced her lavender lips. Perhaps it is then that Nuada started to forget she is human, or perhaps he didn't forget at all, he just didn't care (as much) would she be the only exception for his hatred towards all mankind? Nuada did not want to know the answer.

"Yes, my mother used to tell me a story, about a siren who could tell the future of any man who falls in love with her. But, there is a twist to her story..." Nuada watched in amazement as the stars in her eyes danced in the warm firelight. Her face to him, was not at all extravagantly beautiful like that of the maidens in the Elven Court, but there is a pureness about her that attracted him like a moth to a flame.

"Amuse me human and tell me this tale, and if I am satisfied I will stop calling you 'human'" he bargained, although he already knew the story. He almost laughed when he saw the defiance in her eyes, silently accepting his challenge.

Lilith didn't know what to make of their current situation. There she was, a prisoner to this otherworldly prince, but still her heart could not dare to hate him. She knew his reason for hating humanity is valid, he had every reason to be cruel and unforgiving, yet here he is, being gentle and kind to her.

Pursing her lips, Lilith took a deep breath and closed her eyes, recalling the words of the story her mother used to tell her. "They say, in the far east, where the water meets the sky, there resides a beautiful Siren named Lilith. She was so beautiful, mortal men started to pay tribute to her instead of the gods, thus the gods grew jealous and devised a plan to punish her."

Lilith met the prince's gaze, he was looking at her with such a thoughtful expression, she longed to hear about his thoughts. The light in his eyes made her heart stop for a brief moment, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. She averted her gaze to gather herself and continued to tell her story, letting the worn images of the long forgotten tale run rampant in her mind. "So, one day the gods spoke to the enchanting Siren, and placed a curse upon her; every time the sun sets over the horizon, she will turn into a monstrous beast, so horrifying that no man will ever dare to venture to the eastern seas. And if any man were to fall in love with her, she would be able to see his death. And forever shall she lay in sorrow."

Nuada was enthralled by her. Is she truly human? How can a human make him feel things even he cannot understand? Then he thought about the siren in her story and how similar she is to the magical creature. He wondered if she truly could see visions of the past, present and future...

"Long after the gods shunned the Siren, a young man, handsome and brave as he was, went to seek the Siren, Lilith, to ask her of his fortunes and how his death will come to pass. But when the mortal man saw how beautiful Lilith was, he instantly fell in love and Lilith saw a vision of how he would die. Fate has decreed that his death would come on the day she takes him to be her lover. Lilith having fallen in love with the handsome traveler as well, could not bear the thought of ever living without him, or being the cause of his death. So Lilith, heart broken, created a storm so horrid; the skies dimmed and grew heavy, and Lilith threw herself into the turbulent sea, and died."

Prince Nuada and Lilith sat in the silence. There were no words left to be spoken, the silence was deafening to Lilith. She stole a glance at the motionless prince, there was an indescribable ache in her, like a calling she longed to answer. Her heart grew wild and anxious as she sat there waiting for his reaction. Somehow she forgot the reason for telling such a tale. A tragic tale of a love that never was...

She felt like she is reading into all of this too much. And she can't help but wonder, why out of all the people in the world, it had to be her caught in this whirlwind of a mess. Is it fate? Is she to be like the Siren in her story, a tragic affair that never had a taste of a happy ending?

Prince Nuada held in his thoughts, the tragedy of such a love reminded him all too well of his sister, and also of the woman beside him. He was just about to say something almost cynical to the woman for making him feel so confused, when a couple of Boggarts came, looking flustered and panicked, they relayed their news which he listened to graciously like a true ruler...

'Your majesty, up there... Mr. Wink, he is dead! A big red man killed him!" Anger rose in his chest and the fire of hatred in his heart rekindled. They will all pay!

* * *

... And he saw in her eyes, the worn images flashing in vibrant detail. The story that came to life with the sound of her voice, and breathed into existence from the dusty pages, enthralled him. And inside the chest of the fair prince, a heart started to beat.


	6. Ch 5 Dream

**Chapter Five**

 **Dream**

Lilith watched silently as the prince donned on his armor; a dark look of contempt and anger obscuring his fair features. Something about his hardened eyes terrified her, to a point where she could not even speak. What did the little creatures tell him to anger him so? Moments ago, he spoke to her in soft voices, with eyes so soft and gold, like honey. Now... Now there is nothing but hatred on his face and a reddish glow tinting his cold eyes.

"I will not be gone for long. Stay here and do not even think about escaping! But, if you do try to escape, just know, your actions will not go unpunished." He sneered at her. He left the small cavern with his silver spear firmly latched onto his back, and his sword at his hip. His footfalls echoing away, until they can no longer be heard.

Lilith released a breath she did not know she'd been holding, her shoulders falling slightly. Suddenly all her strength and vigor seemed to have abandoned her. She peered up at the mouth of the cavern, now unguarded and free of any hindrance. She could easily escape if she wanted to, but something kept stopping her. She gazed up at the ceiling, looking for the answers to all her questions and troubles. The glowing stones that served as a main light source blinked slightly, changing its hue from a warm yellow to a darker sort of orange.

She closed her eyes, wishing for the earth to just swallow her whole. Confusion and fatigue clouding her mind. She should just leave, now is her chance to escape! Lilith groaned to herself, jumping to her feet. She had to do this, if not, she might not get another chance. She had barely set one foot outside the cavern when she suddenly lost her sight, the world turning into a blank, white sheet around her for one brief moment, before melting away to reveal another place and time.

* * *

 _'Golden leaves fell from the high ceilings, like raindrops in a soft, afternoon shower; making the otherwise, dank surroundings seem somewhat ethereal. An elderly man, no, Elf, laid back in his throne, nestled at the very heart of a roaring furnace. His face was grim, but a peaceful smile was upon his lips as his body slowly turned into stone. A sword embedded in his chest. She knew now, without doubt whose memories she is seeing. Prince Nuada's memories have a familiar feel to it, almost like a sharp claw scratching at her heart. Representing the pain he too experienced._

 _Lilith listened to the words he uttered to the dead elf, his voice trembled a little. Just a small tremor, but enough to shake her core._

 _"I have always loved you, father..." Were his quiet words, spoken through trembling lips. If it was possible, Lilith would've cried for him in that moment. Is this what occurred the night he went to see his people? His hands, stained by the blood of his own father. Is this the lengths he is willing to go to destroy humanity, also by destroying himself?_

 _The image did not last very long, replaced by a different scene, from a different time. She was gasping, slipping in and out of the darkness, but still her eyes focused on one thing; Nuada. He too was gasping for breath, his golden hair tainted by the golden red of his blood. He was dying, and so was she, a sharp pain in her chest, drawing her attention. She looked down at her hands, pulling out the intricate dagger from her own wound. Her dress soaking up her blood._

 _She looked back at Nuada who was now facing her, he mouthed her name, but no, it was not 'her' name, but rather, the name of the owner of this body; Nuala. They bore the same wounds and the same markings, and they share the same pain. The pain she now shares with them as well. Is this how things will end? Will they both die in the aftermath of all the chaos he will cause?_

 _The pain felt too real to Lilith, and it terrified her. She could feel her strength leaving her, like the blood seeping out of her body._

 _It wasn't until the earth shook that she regained her bearings again, quickly remembering this is all but a vision of a time to come. She forced herself out of the dreaded scene, praying to any god that she'd wake up.'_

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she could see black stars dancing in the air, and the ground shaking furiously. She fought to regain her balance and her senses. Her vision slipping in and out of her mind. Nuada will die! She has to find him, stop whatever it is he is planning to do.

Lilith ran out of the small cavern, her hair whipping behind her as she weaved her way through the lantern lit streets of the troll market. She only had to follow the trail of destruction to find the exit to the outside world.

Once she emerged from the winding tunnels, there was no prince to be found, but instead his sister stood before her, looking every bit out of place in the harshly lit meat warehouse. Her hair reflected the white lights of the warehouse, her golden eyes darting towards her as she sensed her presence. She is just as Lilith had seen her in the prince's memories. Oddly beautiful and fragile as glass.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded like bells, melodic and light.

"I am Lilith, your majesty. And I- I know your brother." Lilith stared at the princess, seeing the same eyes of Nuada but on a different face. Although they resembled each other, they are without doubt, complete polar opposites. Where she is soft and calm, he is all harsh lines and a raging storm.

Nuala's eyes narrowed slightly, contemplating whether she should listen to her or not.

"Did my brother send you to get the crown piece?" She asked, her tone quipped and clear. Lilith furrowed her brows, confused by the lady's words.

"Crown piece? No. I don't know what you're talking about your majesty. But I came to warn you, and the prince."

"What do you mean?"

Lilith was just about to answer when a blue creature appeared, resembling a half fish, half man sort of humanoid from another planet. "Hurry now princess. We must leave immediately, it is not safe here."

Lilith rushed after the princess and her blue companion, grabbing the pale monarch's hand in her own. Nuala's eyes widened in surprise as Lilith's memories and visions all came rushing into her head, as if a floodgate had been opened. Both seeing lilith's memories and visions in a fast forward pace, like a car speeding down the highway, blurred lights and all that.

She quickly let go of the princess' hand, clutching at her chest and with the other hand, her head, as she fell to her knees in agony. She could feel pain everywhere. "Arrgh!" She cried out, and whimpered.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?!" The blue creature appeared beside her. Nuala stood before her crouched form, staring at her with wide, golden eyes.

"I- I'm fine. I just need a moment..." Lilith struggled to breathe, her head feels like it's been shoveled and screwed over like a dump site.

"This girl, she must come with us, Abraham." The princess finally spoke, her words, gentle and carefully put together, as to not alarm Lilith. "She is not safe out here on her own, especially now that she has piqued my brother's interest."

"Oh dear, then we really must leave. Come now, Hurry along Miss-" the ground shook once more, cutting off Abraham's train of thought. A loud screeching howl echoed into the night, and Lilith looked up just in time to see a red, demon like creature shoot the lights out of some forest god. Green moss sprawled itself onto the ground and brick walls; like a velvet cloak. The head of the forest god unfurling like a blooming flower in the wake of spring, petals, soft as snow erupting everywhere.

"It's beautiful..." Lilith breathed, her voice nothing but a soft whisper. Momentarily she forgot her pain, and the prince.

"Beauty does not come without a price." A cold voice said behind her, and his tight grip confirmed that he is fact real, and not just an illusion that she somehow made up. "And now, the world will never see its like again." Lilith could feel his breath fanning against her neck and cheek.

"Brother, no!" Princess Nuala halted immediately when the prince pressed a golden dagger against Lilith's throat. The cold metal biting into her skin, singing against her flesh as it slowly drew blood.

"Did I not warn you, human?!" His grip on her arms were like iron ropes, his hands digging into her skin without remorse. "You disobeyed my orders, and now you must face your punishment." His voice was low, almost like a purr, so dark and full of malice. It frightened her. Lilith closed her eyes and imagined his soft amber eyes from earlier, she almost cried. How could he suddenly be so cold? So ruthless?

"Let the girl go, Goldie Locks!"

"Red, don't shoot!" Abraham said urgently, "You might hit the girl."

Prince Nuada chuckled. Lilith could feel it vibrate through her back. How long will this last, She thought, when will this nightmare end?! Maybe if she pinched herself hard enough, she'd wake up, she'll be back in her bed, tangled beneath the sheets, and she would stare up at her apartment's ceiling like she usually does each morning, and it would all have been just some crazy dream. But she did pinch herself and nothing changed. This is not a dream. Not even close.

* * *

 _Won't you say this is all a dream, dear prince?_


End file.
